particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of current and former leadership in Dorvik
This page is dedicated to people in Dorvik who do not have a respective political page. Political Senior political leadership November 4049 - UNK *State Secretary of the Foreign Economic Council Magnus von Desidier 4045 - 4049 *Director of Keris Affairs Jürgen Niephaus Unknown political time period *Deputy Minister of Health in charge of Sports Sergey Pavlov (von Bismarck I, May 1st, 3503 - present, The Radicals) Regional political leadership 3500 - 3503 *Kordusia - State Minister-President Michi Abt (Dorvish Social Nationalist Party) *Largonia - *Miktar - State Minister-President Engel Beringer (Dorvish Social Nationalist Party) *Dorvan - State Minister-President Boleslav Popov (Dorvish Social Nationalist Party) *Westmark - State Minister-President Radoslav Danailov (Dorvish Social Nationalist Party) 3503 - 3506 *Kordusia - State Minister-Presidnet Alfred Weber (The Radicals) *Largonia - *Miktar - State Minister-Presidnet Marvin Walther (The Radicals) *Dorvan - State Minister-Presidnet Sasha Markovic (The Radicals) *Westmark - State Minister-Presidnet Deyan Genadiev (The Radicals) August 3972 - August 3976 *Kordusia - Oberpräsident Helibert Rösch (SNP) *Largonia - Oberpräsident Oscar Visscher (SNP) *Miktar - Oberpräsident Valentin Müller (SNP) *Dorvan - Oberpräsident Stanislaus Mangold (SNP) *Westmark - Oberpräsident Burkhard Schwarzmann (SNP) August 3976 - 3984 *Kordusia - Oberpräsident Angela Vogel (Westmark Volkspartei) *Largonia - Oberpräsident () *Miktar - Oberpräsident Valentin Müller (SNP) *Dorvan - Oberpräsident Gerard Scharping (Westmark Volkspartei) *Westmark - Oberpräsident Hannelore Dahl ( Westmark Volkspartei) November 4045 - November 4049 *Kordusia - Oberpräsident Marian Schneider (Socialist Unity Party) *Largonia - Oberpräsident Magnus Schirlitz (SNP) *Miktar - Oberpräsident Ulrich zu Völksau (SNP) *Dorvan - Oberpräsident Rupert Bönsch (SNP) *Westmark - Oberpräsident Edgar Auffarth (Socialist Unity Party) November 4049 - Present *Kordusia - Oberpräsident Rüdiger Schottel Progress Party *Largonia - Oberpräsident Rahel Aigner (People's Movement) *Miktar - Oberpräsident Oskar Dassler (People's Movement) *Dorvan - Oberpräsident Zacharias Kreutzberg (SNP) *Westmark - Oberpräsident Josefine Blumberg (Progress Party) Military Current (May, 4333 - Present) *Inspector-General Generaloberst Reinhold Regismund von Rohr-Mauss (Dorvish Army) *Inspector of the Dorvish Army General Miervaldis von Lÿndow-Sennhein *Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Generaladmiral Kersten Donhauser *Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force General Aegidius Vandieken *Commander of the Dorvish Special Forces Admiral Otto Reimer von Kielholz *Commander of the Dorvish Feldjäger General Ceslaus zu Völksau-Heusmann (Air Force) *General-Director of the Military Security Service Admiral Prenkus von Göthaus *State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council Generalmajor Kilian von Asnacht von Rohr-Mauss (October 4243 - UNK) *Inspector-General Generaloberst Friedrich Augustus von Rohr-Mauss (Dorvish Army) *Inspector of the Dorvish Army Jannik Ludwig von Fölker *Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Generaladmiral Jürgen von Weinsedorf *Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force General Benedikt Pruefer *Commander of the Dorvish Special Forces Admiral Heiner von Kahl *Commander of the Dorvish Feldjäger General Rüdiger Rohr *General-Director of the Military Security Service Admiral Urs Konrad von Lÿndow-Sennhein *State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council Sigismund Bierbaum von Färber (November 4049 - Unknown) *Inspector-General Generaloberst Trasaricus von Färber (Dorvish Landwehr) von Petrov-von Färber (3953 - 3976) *Inspector-General Generaloberst Bernhart Heilmeier (Army) **Chief of the General Staff Leadership Office General der Panzertruppe Ägidius Beckermann *State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council Detlev Schnitzer *Inspector (Landwehr) General Thorwald von Auspitz-Topol *Inspector (Marine) Generaladmiral Nikolaus Morgenthau **Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Fabian von Fölker **South Ocean Fleet Commander (Flottenchef) Vizeadmiral Matthäus von Weinsedorf **Commander of the Submarines (Führer der Unterseeboote) & 1st U-boat Flotilla Commander (Flottillechef) Kapitän zur See Gregor Sperl **1st Marine Infantry Division Commander Konteradmiral Thaddäus Rosenhain *Inspector (Fliegertruppe) General Niels Oppolzer Former military leadership (unknown time period) *Chief of Staff of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik - Adm. Edmund Winther *Inspector of the Dorvish Army - Col. Gen. Gerd Huffman *Inspector of the Dorvish Navy - V. Adm. Helmfried Dietrich *Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force - Col. Gen. Waldo Peters *Chief of Staff of the Dorvish Special Operations Command - Lt. Gen. (Air Force) Hanke Geiger *Commander-in-Chief and Colonel-General of the Dorvish Internal Troops - Col. Gen. Klaas Buhr *Director of the Federal Border Guard Service (Dorvik) - Col. Gen. Diethelm Stieber *Director of the Federal Coast Guard Service (Dorvik) - Co. Adm. Cornelius Meindl *Chief Inspector of the Federal Customs Administration (Dorvik) - Chf. Inst. Bastian Baumgärtner *Colonel-General of the Dorvish Federal Police - Col. Gen. Mathias Kaufer *Director of the Federal Security Service (Dorvik) - Col. Gen. Gilbert Mueller *Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik) - Moritz Lewerentz *Director of the Military Intelligence Service (Dorvik) - Maj. Gen. Wessel Bosch Directors of the Federal Security Service *Plamen Velitchkov - 3281 through 3300 *Huppert Kleid - 3300 through 3320 *Wessel Wähner - 3320 through 3336 *Joseph Schmidt - 3336 through 3342 *Nika Romanov - 3342 through 3349 *Detlef Armbruster - 3349 through 3388 *Helmfried Ackermann - 3388 through 3414 *Günter Adlersflügel - 3414 through 3437 *Toše Hass - 3437 through 3467 *Hubert Ebner - 3467 through 3479 *Mihail Jans - 3479 through 3491 *Axel Bakalov - 3491 through 3509 *Tsvetan Senft - 3509 through 3517 *Ekkehardt Kempf - 3517 through 3531 *Heribert Jans - 3531 through 3545 *Trajan Mann - 3545 through 3567 *Alois Siegel - 3567 through 3579 *Asen Silverstein - 3579 through 3591 *Viktor Hofmeister - 3591 through 3600 *Zdravko Foerstner - 3600 though present Economic Other Category:Government and politics of Dorvik Category:Dorvish people